In mojito veritas
by Loufiction
Summary: Concours d'été 2019 du forum de Nicole. Oscar arrive lentement trèèèèès lentement à la réalisation de ses sentiments pour André, que lui faudra-t-il pour enfin se déclarer?


Ce cinq juillet était d'une chaleur étouffante. Le fier colonel des Gardes Françaises avait l'impression de traverser une cuisine dans laquelle brûlerait un feu intense, comme celui que Grand-Mère allumait pour faire cuire le pain de la semaine. Le soleil était haut et brûlant, l'herbe était devenue jaune, les fleurs grillaient sous les rayons ravageurs de ce début d'été. Même les grillons semblaient épuisés par la chaleur ambiante, leur bruit si caractéristique de l'été semblait en sourdine. Et pas un nuage à l'horizon pour provoquer une providentielle ombre à laquelle s'abriter.

Le lourd uniforme était devenu un calvaire à porter, et elle qui en était pourtant si fière ne rêvait que d'une chose : que le soir et sa toute relative fraîcheur n'arrivent, être dans la confidentialité de sa chambre et l'ôter. Elle prenait soin de fermer les persiennes qui en garantissaient une relative fraicheur. Elle plaignait ses soldats, ils ne bénéficiaient pas d'une chambre privée et devaient en plus se contenter d'un dortoir étouffant de chaleur, baignant dans une odeur de sueur entêtante. Elle en arrivait même au point d'envisager de se couper les cheveux plus courts tant ils accentuaient l'impression de moiteur. En tout cas, mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, elle enviait les dames de la cour qui portaient les cheveux en chignon. Au moins leur nuque était dégagée.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, trois journées de permission générale avaient été accordées à la compagnie B, de vraies vacances en somme. Un autre régiment prendrait leur secteur en charge. Elle était satisfaite d'avoir obtenu gain de cause. Ses hommes étaient sur le qui-vive depuis des semaines avec les états généraux et tout le monde était sur les nerfs. Et cette chaleur n'arrangeait rien, l'atmosphère était lourde, pesante, humide. Elle espérait qu'un orage éclate, la pluie aurait au moins la vertu de refroidir et l'atmosphère, et le climat ambiant. Ses hommes pourraient retrouver leurs familles quelques jours, c'était les meilleures vacances possibles pour eux.

En fait, Oscar ne rêvait vraiment que d'une chose : se retrouver au frais auprès de leur cher étang, avec André. Car depuis son épiphanie du faubourg Saint-Antoine, elle n'aspirait plus qu'à cela. Passer du temps avec lui, et apprendre à apprivoiser ces sentiments tout frais pour elle. Elle osait à peine se l'admettre, alors le lui dire ? Non, c'était bien trop nouveau pour elle. C'était même extrêmement dérangeant car dans cette ruelle, à ce moment précis où elle avait compris suite à l'interrogation de Fersen, elle s'était ensuite retrouvée seule face à elle-même lorsqu'il avait obéi à l'ordre qu'elle lui avait hurlé : sauver son André.

Elle avait passé les minutes suivantes à revoir sa vie défiler devant elle, à revivre tout cela d'un œil nouveau et à réaliser qu'en fait elle l'aimait depuis toujours. Elle s'était voilé la face avec une chimère un peu plus conforme à son rang mais tout aussi utopique. N'avait-elle pas offert sa vie pour sauver celle d'André à l'aube de leur vie d'adultes ? Ne ressentait-elle pas cet agacement caractéristique de la femme jalouse lorsqu'une domestique ou même une courtisane s'approchait bien trop près de lui ? Lui qui était si beau et qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment regardé en pleine conscience jusqu'à présent ? Foutre mais que faisait donc Fersen ? Arriverait-il à temps ?

Mais là maintenant, elle savait. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait depuis ses aveux quelques mois plus tôt. Elle savait désormais que c'était réciproque et s'en trouvait plus troublée que jamais. Personne ne l'avait préparée à éprouver des sentiments aussi forts. Même pas cette amourette à sens unique avec Fersen. Les émois qu'elle avait pensé découvrir le concernant étaient infinitésimaux en comparaison de ce qu'elle ressentait librement et au grand jour pour André. Du moins … au grand jour pour elle, pas encore pour lui, encore moins pour leur entourage.

Enfin arrivée à Jarjayes, elle se débarrassa de l'encombrant et lourd uniforme et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, marqua un arrêt devant le haut miroir qui décorait la salle d'eau dans laquelle un bain lui avait été préparé. La dernière fois qu'elle s'y était contemplée, c'était sans la moindre complaisance, tout occupée qu'elle était à trouver un moyen de serrer les bandes qui comprimaient sa poitrine au maximum tant celle-ci avait pris de l'ampleur. C'était il y a une autre vie. A nouveau elle se regarda, elle était nue, les bandes avaient été ôtées et avaient, comme tous les soirs, laissé de larges traces rouges, signe de la force avec laquelle elles avaient été serrées.

Elle nota les nombreuses cicatrices qui émaillait son corps, la plus grande était celle de son bras, partant de l'épaule, mais il y en avait d'autres, plus petites, éparpillées, des coups d'épée sur le côté, des balles qui l'avaient frôlée sur l'autre bras … Elle n'était pas ingénue au point de l'imaginer l'avoir attendue toute sa vie, pourtant, maintenant elle se demandait comment elle pourrait un jour tenir la comparaison avec les femmes qu'il avait dû tenir dans ses bras ? De vraies femmes, des femmes qui avaient appris à prendre soin de leur corps, à le mettre à son avantage, à en jouer même. Tout ce qu'elle avait appris c'était à subir cette faiblesse tous les mois sans rien en laisser paraître, serrant les dents, et à cacher du mieux qu'elle le pouvait ce qui aurait dû lui servir à plaire à son époux et à nourrir ses enfants dans une vie normale.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre pitié pour elle-même. Et soudain, elle remonta les yeux vers sa poitrine. Elle qui l'avait toujours jugée trop imposante, elle qui l'avait toujours détestée, molestée, ignorée, cachée, reniée, dénaturée … elle se demandait maintenant si elle lui plairait. Ne serait-elle pas justement désespérément trop petite ? Serait-il déçu ? Elle secoua la tête, désabusée, mais depuis quand se souciait-elle de ce qu'André pourrait penser de sa poitrine ? Ah oui … depuis qu'elle se savait folle amoureuse de lui. A peu près au moment où elle avait commencé à penser à elle au féminin, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. Avait-il seulement conscience du pouvoir incroyable qu'il détenait sur elle désormais ? En abuserait-il comme la plupart des hommes dès lors qu'une femme succombait à leur charme ?

Soupirant, elle détourna son regard de son reflet, cela aussi c'était quelque chose à apprivoiser avant de se déclarer. Arrivant près de la cuve qui lui servait à se baigner, elle plongea avec délice Elle n'y resta pas bien longtemps pourtant car l'heure tournait et elle se doutait qu'André ne tarderait plus à rentrer de la caserne. Sortant promptement de la cuve de cuivre, elle s'enroula dans un drap et se sécha rapidement. Elle prit une tenue légère et réalisa une fois sortie de sa chambre qu'elle n'avait jamais remis ses bandes. Et stoppa quelques secondes sur le palier des escaliers, tentée de faire marche arrière. Et puis elle se raisonna, après tout, accepter sa poitrine en passerait peut-être par là. Surveillant l'heure affichée à l'horloge qui trônait sur l'immense cheminée de l'entrée de Jarjayes, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était un peu trop pressée, il lui restait au moins une heure avant son retour. Elle décida donc de se diriger vers l'étang à pied plutôt qu'à cheval.

L'étang, André et la fraîcheur, c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait et pas forcément dans cet ordre d'ailleurs. Peut-être qu'il aurait trop chaud et qu'il plongerait comme il le faisait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants ? Otant pour cela veste et chemise ? Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues rien qu'à y penser, c'était le genre de réflexion qui la déstabilisait désormais. Jamais auparavant n'avait-elle pris le temps d'examiner le corps de son ami d'enfance. Et cette découverte la laissait pantelante. Elle se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à l'observer et tremblait à l'idée qu'il ne le réalise, pire encore, qu'elle se fasse surprendre par un autre en train de le faire. Et ce foutu rougissement qu'elle ne savait contrôler ! C'était complètement déroutant, foutre de foutre personne ne lui avait jamais appris comment gérer cela ! Avait-il toujours eu ce corps ? Ou ses muscles s'étaient-ils récemment développés sous son commandement ?

Arrivant enfin à l'étang, mais seule, elle s'approcha du grand saule pleureur, complice de leurs jeux d'enfants mais surtout, fournisseur officiel de l'ombre salvatrice en cette lourde journée ensoleillée. Passant sous les nombreuses branches, elle s'allongea dans l'herbe rendue plus rare et se détendit enfin. Oui, il ne manquait qu'André, son corps de rêve, son œil brillant, sa voix de velours, son rire solaire … bon sang le sang lui montait à nouveau aux joues. Cela ne cesserait donc jamais maintenant ? Devrait-elle sempiternellement ressentir ce trouble à chaque fois qu'elle se laisserait aller à penser à lui ? C'est-à-dire pratiquement tout le temps en ce moment ?

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant d'ordonner à son corps d'arrêter de penser au compagnon qui hantait désormais le cœur de femme qu'il avait libéré. Elle voulait dormir ! Et rêver. D'André. Mais foutredieu ces mièvreries ne passeraient-elle donc jamais ? Sur le point de se relever, clairement agacée contre elle-même, elle fut stoppée dans son élan lorsqu'elle entendit des voix s'approcher. Prudente, elle resta à l'abri, protégée par l'épais rideau constitué par les nombreuses branches vert tendre du saule pleureur.

André était là, elle avait bien entendu reconnu la voix adorée, et il semblait accompagné de plusieurs compagnons. Dont cet horripilant sergent de Soisson, sa voix aussi, elle l'avait reconnue, il faut dire qu'il avait le chic pour s'en servir, et bien trop souvent. Elle devait admettre qu'il avait un sens de la justice acéré, mais sa gouaille lui déplaisait fortement. Lassalle semblait également présent, André avait-il rameuté tout le régiment dans ce qui était un havre de paix il n'y avait que cinq minutes ? Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué de partager ainsi ce trésor de leur enfance ? Elle soupira, elle reconnaissait bien là l'altruisme de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Et bien entendu, elle se retrouvait maintenant coincée. Elle était en vacances et avait prévu de passer du temps avec André. Elle savait qu'il viendrait ici, il venait toujours ici pour se rafraîchir. Mais bien évidemment, dans la grande bonté d'âme qui le caractérisait et qu'elle aimait tant d'ordinaire, il avait eu la générosité de partager ce secret avec ses deux compagnons d'armes. Envolée la perspective de se repaître des muscles saillants du buste de son grenadier préféré.

Le bruit d'un grand « plouf » la fit sursauter. « Eh les gars venez, elle est trop bonne ! » hurla de Soisson. Soupirant et résignée, elle s'allongea à nouveau. Pas de contemplation en tête à tête donc, et elle pouvait également dire adieu à sa sieste. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir de là sans se faire repérer en prime. Ah elles commençaient bien tiens les vacances ! Entrouvrant les yeux, elle se demanda si elle pourrait au moins tenter de l'apercevoir en restant à l'abri des autres. Ce n'était absolument pas du voyeurisme, non pas du tout, c'était … de l'inquiétude, voilà, on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait arriver, c'était fourbe un étang.

Bon sang que c'était frustrant ces bruits de baignade et ces éclats de rire. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de plonger aussi. Mais cela aurait été révéler son secret, surtout en l'absence de ses bandes. Finalement elle finit par se retourner et passer doucement sur le ventre plutôt que sur le dos, très doucement, il ne manquerait plus qu'ils la remarquent tiens ! La tête en appui sur ses mains, elle osa finalement regarder, décidant qu'elle avait déjà suffisamment perdu de temps concernant son beau brun. C'était une très mauvaise idée, parce qu'un torse aussi musclé et aussi ruisselant d'eau sur une peau bronzée à souhait, c'était un crime. Et ce sourire éclatant qu'il affichait, oh depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas vu sourire ainsi ?

Tudieu mais qu'ils s'en aillent ! Qu'ils s'amusent, se rafraîchissent et qu'ils prennent tous le chemin du retour ! A l'exception notable d'André évidemment, étant donné qu'il était chez lui, il n'avait pas à partir, lui. Elle sursauta à un moment, l'objet de toutes ses attentions s'approchant dangereusement de sa cachette, qu'il connaissait par cœur d'ailleurs. Lèverait-il les yeux vers elle ? Elle le souhaitait de tout cœur, ainsi peut-être qu'il abrègerait cette visite ? Au moment où il ralentissait, semblant devenir suspicieux, un cri le fit se retourner.

« Eh les gars venez par ici, j'ai une bonne bouteille de rhum pour ma fête d'anniversaire, mon cousin est engagé dans la marine et il vient de rentrer des Antilles. Figurez-vous qu'il m'a parlé d'un mélange à essayer, il m'a dit que c'était à la dernière mode à la Jamaïque » cria Lassalle. Intriguée, Oscar rampa silencieusement pour se rapprocher du bord, Grand-Mère ferait une attaque en découvrant l'état de sa chemise, mais cette boisson à base de rhum l'intriguait au plus haut point.

« Le rhum vient de Martinique, mais à La Havane, ils le boivent en y ajoutant de la menthe et du citron vert et un peu de sucre de canne. » expliqua Lassalle. « Ils appellent ça un mojo, » continua Lassalle avant de se faire interrompre.

« Quelle bande de femmelettes ! » se moqua Alain, sortant de l'eau et s'ébrouant, éclaboussant au passage ses deux camarades qui s'étaient déjà allongés au soleil dans l'espoir de sécher plus vite après leur baignade. « Eh oh ! » grogna Lassalle, « si tu veux, mon cousin m'a aussi donné une bouteille de tafia, il m'a dit que c'était pour les vrais hommes, tiens, » lui dit-il, lui tendant une plus petite bouteille. Nullement impressionné, Alain s'empressa de la déboucher et de porter le goulot à sa grande bouche. « Foutre, c'est rude ! » toussota-t-il avant d'en reprendre une rasade, « mais ça se boit bien ! »

Intriguée, Oscar se rapprocha encore plus du bord de l'étang et fut récompensée par une vision qu'elle ne s'attendait certes pas à voir, Alain de Soisson qui venait donc de sortir de l'eau, la culotte blanche réglementaire détrempée, se penchait en avant, ramassant quelque chose au sol, lui donnant une vue imprenable sur son fessier, qui n'était pas si désagréable que cela, elle devait se l'avouer. Il avait cependant l'inconvénient majeur de ne pas appartenir à André Grandier.

Et à nouveau elle eut la désagréable sensation de sentir ses joues en feu. Il lui fallait sérieusement trouver une parade, c'était absolument indigne et trahissait ses pensées les plus secrètes bien trop facilement. André la connaissait par cœur, il ne serait pas dupe une seconde maintenant. Il lui tardait de le rendre heureux, car il le serait assurément, il lui avait dit que son bonheur dépendant en grande partie de la réciprocité de son amour. Comme si quelque part il savait qu'elle l'aimait avant même que la vérité n'éclate dans son cœur.

Elle recula à présent vers le tronc du saule, André avait à nouveau tourné la tête vers elle, et elle était pratiquement certaine d'avoir été découverte cette fois. Voyons, comment se sortir dignement de cette affaire ? Pouvait-elle ramper de l'autre côté du saule et faire le grand tour de l'étang pour ne pas être découverte ? Retourner au château et remettre ces foutues bandes puisqu'il était bien entendu hors de question que ses hommes la découvrent sans ? Seul son homme en aurait l'honneur, et cette nuance était primordiale.

Elle ne souhaitait en aucune façon être découverte, ses hommes méritaient ce repos, André inclus. Elle retournerait donc tranquillement et silencieusement au château et ferait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, André finirait bien par rentrer lui aussi. Décidant que de toute façon la chemise était ruinée par les tâches d'herbe et de terre, Oscar reprit la direction du saule en rampant, en contourna le tronc et s'autorisa enfin à se relever. Elle commençait à s'éloigner de l'étang afin d'en faire comme prévu le tour lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec André. Surprise, elle sursauta, ne s'attendant absolument pas à le croiser là.

« Tu nous fausses compagnie ? » s'amusa-t-il, ravi de son effet.

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je t'attendais et … eh bien je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais accompagné, encore moins qu'il s'agissait d'une fête d'anniversaire, alors tu comprends, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je repartais au château. » tenta-t-elle de s'expliquer plutôt pitoyablement.

« Enfin Oscar tu ne nous dérangeras pas voyons ! » protesta-t-il, puis il sembla réaliser la portée de ses paroles, « Tu m'attendais ? » reprit-il, le cœur gonflé de joie.

« Non vraiment, il sera toujours temps de revenir lorsque vous aurez terminé. »proposa-t-elle, essayant de lui faire oublier ces paroles qui lui avaient innocemment échappées mais qui avait le potentiel de tout lui révéler.

« Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Un sourire éblouissant lui répondit. « Les chèvrefeuilles sont nombreux dans le domaine, mais pas de ce côté. »

Diantre … trahie par la seule marque de féminité qu'elle se permettait …

« Avoir perdu un œil m'a permis de développer mon odorat, » expliqua-t-il.

Attristée, elle s'approcha de lui sans même le réaliser, puis elle releva tendrement la mèche de cheveux qui cachait désormais l'œil qu'il lui avait sacrifié.

Tétanisé par ce geste d'une tendresse particulièrement inhabituelle chez elle, il n'osa ni parler ni bouger. Il n'aimait pas que l'on s'intéresse à cet œil, mais elle, ELLE, elle avait tous les droits sur lui. Néanmoins, jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce qu'elle fit lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres qu'il avait osé violenter quelques mois plus tôt doucement se poser sur la cicatrice qui barrait maintenant sa paupière. Son prénom lui échappa bien malgré lui, dans un murmure, « Oscar, »

Semblant réaliser la portée de ce geste absolument inédit, Oscar se recula vivement, rougissante, mais enfin que lui prenait-il ?

« Oh André tu nous les ramènes tes fraises des bois ou bien ? » grogna Alain depuis l'autre côté de l'étang.

« C'est l'excuse que je lui ai servie pour te rejoindre de ce côté, » expliqua André à Oscar pour combler le silence qui s'était installé et devenait pesant. « Ça vient ! » cria-t-il en retour à son compère.

« Je vais y aller, » tenta de se dérober Oscar, mortifiée.

André lui retint le bras, « Je vais te dire, Grand-Mère devait nous préparer un panier pour manger ici ce soir, reviens avec dans ce cas, Bernard et Rosalie doivent nous rejoindre, venez tous les trois en même temps. Prends mon cheval, il est attaché comme d'habitude, au vieux chêne, » lui offrit-il, refusant de la voir faire tout ce chemin à pied à nouveau. Elle semblait particulièrement fatiguée ces derniers temps.

« Je te laisse, il vaudrait mieux pour moi que je trouve au moins une poignée de fraises sinon il va avoir ma peau, on se revoit tout à l'heure ? » lui demanda-t-il plein d'espoir, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Incapable d'y résister, Oscar le lui rendit, puis s'éloigna lentement, à la fois pour rester la plus discrète possible, mais également pour se laisser l'opportunité de se reprendre. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle venait de caresser et d'embrasser le visage de son ami d'enfance, d'une manière qui n'avait plus rien d'amicale d'ailleurs. Diantre qu'allait-il en penser ?

Il n'avait rien dit de plus que son prénom, mais il avait été prononcé comme un murmure tout à sa stupéfaction. La caresse de son prénom l'avait vaincue. Toute hésitation l'avait maintenant quittée, elle ne pouvait plus se taire. Foutredieu, elle se mettait à lui déposer des baisers sur le visage au bout de cinq pauvres minutes seule avec lui, qu'adviendrait-il au bout d'une soirée entière ?

Elle allait retourner à Jarjayes, récupérer le repas préparé par Grand-Mère et le rejoindre à nouveau. Ils mangeraient tous, elle mettrait d'autorité tout le monde dehors, et ils pourraient enfin passer la soirée ensembles et au frais ! Voilà une stratégie qui lui convenait particulièrement. Advienne que pourra, elle avait maintenant conscience que de toute façon, elle était incapable de maîtriser ses sentiments pour lui, ils avaient pris le dessus et dominaient ses réactions.

A peine arrivée dans les cuisines, Oscar constata que Grand-Mère semblait avoir préparé un repas pour un régiment entier. Cela la fit sourire, chère Grand-Mère, elle savait d'où André tenait cette générosité qui le caractérisait.

Entendant du bruit dans la cour, elle vit Rosalie accompagnée de son époux qui n'avait pas franchement l'air heureux d'être là. Rosalie le tirait par le bras, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage tandis que celui de son mari se figeait. Oscar fit comme si de rien n'était, mais elle commençait à se demander si ses soldats n'allaient pas l'accueillir de la même façon finalement, était-ce une si bonne idée que cela ?

Bernard se chargea de disposer les victuailles dans le chariot avec lequel ils étaient arrivés à Jarjayes et Oscar reprit le cheval d'André pour les suivre, légèrement en retrait. Foutre de foutre, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de remettre ses bandes !

Autant elle n'avait aucun problème face à ses hommes dans le contexte professionnel de la caserne, autant il était inédit pour elle de se retrouver en leur présence dans un contexte personnel. Heureusement que Rosalie serait là. Sans compter André bien sûr. En temps normal il aurait été d'un réconfort incroyable. Mais là, il devait se poser mille questions depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé à l'étang. Ou plus probablement, avec la perspicacité qui le caractérisait tant la concernant, il avait simplement déjà tout compris.

Plus ils s'approchaient de l'étang et plus l'appréhension lui serrait le cœur, et elle détestait ça. Un Jarjayes n'avait pas peur, un Jarjayes affrontait et ne reculait pas. Oh, elle saurait les remettre à leur place si besoin, le vrai problème n'était pas là. Le vrai problème, c'est qu'elle se sentait comme une intruse alors qu'elle était chez elle, c'était un comble ! Mais elle avait décidé de faire un effort, pour lui, lui qui comptait tant pour elle, lui qui les avait conviés. Lui aussi était chez lui après tout.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, elle eut confirmation que sa présence n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle. Ses soldats se mirent au garde-à-vous et instinctivement, elle leur rendit leur salut, grimaçant intérieurement. Elle se sentait raide comme un piquet sur le cheval d'André, refusant fermement d'en descendre et prise d'une irrépressible envie de faire demi-tour. Un Jarjayes ne reculait pas, certes, mais un Jarjayes savait reconnaître quand il n'était pas le bienvenue.

Au moment même où elle allait affermir sa prise sur les rênes du cheval pour lui signifier de prendre la route du retour, la main d'André se posa sur son bras, stoppant net son geste. Il avait évidemment senti son malaise et volait à son secours, comme toujours.

« Tu as tout à fait ta place ici Oscar, » lui dit-il tranquillement.

« André, je ne veux pas vous déranger, vous méritez ces vacances, je me suis battue pour que vous les obteniez, je ne veux pas les gâcher par ma présence, » s'entêta-t-elle.

A aucun moment ils n'avaient remarqué qu'Alain s'était approché et qu'il entendait tout de leur conversation. Mieux, de là où il se trouvait, il avait une vue imprenable sur la scène. Une fois de plus, il fut extrêmement surpris de la teneur de leur discussion. Cette main qu'André avait posée s'attardait sur le bras du colonel, bien plus que de raison, la tendresse qui ressortait de leurs regards et du ton qu'ils utilisaient…

Il savait déjà que le colonel pourrait faire faire ce qu'il voulait à André, il le lui reprochait bien assez d'ailleurs. Mais là, cette scène devant lui, dans ce qu'ils pensaient être leur intimité, lui fit réaliser que la réciproque se vérifiait absolument. André détenait le même pouvoir sur le colonel et c'était une révélation dont il ne savait quoi faire. Quelque chose le dérangeait et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce dont il s'agissait vraiment.

Il n'avait rien contre les mœurs italiennes, après tout, on ne choisissait pas le destinataire de nos sentiments. Mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait dans le tableau. André s'était confié à lui quelques mois plus tôt, avant même d'intégrer la compagnie : il lui avait dit aimer une noble sans retour.

Observant à nouveau la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux avec plus de minutie, il fut pris d'un doute. Se pourrait-il … Sous le jeu des ombres provoquées par les arbres alentour et les rayons du soleil qui les transperçaient, les traits du colonel s'était adoucis, l'acier habituel des yeux s'était fait azur et ils regardaient tendrement André, qui le lui rendait bien, rendant les joues d'albâtre roses de … plaisir ?

Une nouvelle fois, il se posa la question, se pourrait-il qu'un noble soit assez inconscient pour imposer cette folie à son enfant ? Les gestes d'André étaient tendres, le regard caressant. Ceux d'un homme envers l'être aimé, c'était sans la moindre équivoque. Bon sang il lui fallait une réponse, ils n'allaient pas l'emporter au paradis ces deux-là, foi de Soisson ! Quelque chose de pas catholique se passait juste sous son nez et il avait l'intention de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Allez mon colonel, ne vous faites pas prier, on est chez vous après tout, » se révéla-t-il finalement, sortant de sa cachette et se délectant de les avoir vu sursauter tous les deux.

« Tu vois, même Alain te le dit, » insista André, préférant ne pas relever l'air moqueur de son compère de caserne.

« Très bien, » leur dit-elle, mettant enfin un pied à terre, s'avouant vaincue, si ces deux-là s'y mettaient de concert, elle préférait abdiquer immédiatement. Choisir ses batailles pour mieux gagner la guerre était un enseignement précieux de son père et elle l'appliquerait à la lettre ce soir.

Elle les aida à transporter les dernières victuailles tandis que Rosalie étendait l'immense couverture fournie par Grand-Mère sur l'herbe. Ravis d'avoir une présence féminine, Lassalle et Alain rivalisaient de galanterie à son égard, au grand damne de Bernard et au grand amusement d'Oscar.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air de le porter dans votre cœur, » l'interrogea Alain. Il observait le manège depuis quelques minutes et avait pu constater que Rosalie posait des regards plus qu'admiratifs sur le colonel, assombrissant le regard de son époux, ce qui au demeurant démolissait sa folle théorie.

« Nous avons un passif qui ne pourra jamais se régler » répondit-elle sèchement, le regard redevenu d'acier, puis elle s'écarta de lui, lui signifiant la fin de leur discussion. Tiens donc… le roturier aurait-il coiffé le colonel au poteau pour conquérir Rosalie ?

Enfin, tous s'installèrent autour des plats préparés par Grand-Mère : profusion de pâtés, viandes séchées, tourtes, pains, fromages, raisin, fraises et bouteilles de vin étaient dispersés sur la couverture. Les bons mots fusaient et les rires se faisaient entendre. Enfin, Oscar commençait à se détendre, André en était content, elle méritait ce genre de moment qu'elle se refusait depuis des années. Ses seuls moments de détente avant, c'était avec lui, à ferrailler, à se taquiner, à rire avec lui. Ou quelques fois devant son piano ou avec son violon.

D'autre fois, et elles devenaient de plus en plus récurrentes, à s'étourdir d'alcool dans les tavernes puis à chercher les ennuis. Oui, dans les tavernes, il était plus question d'étourdissement et d'oubli que de divertissement et de détente. Il ne lui avait pas vu de vrai sourire depuis … depuis que la folie s'était emparée de lui et qu'il avait commis l'irréparable. Il s'en mordrait les doigts pour le restant de sa vie.

Entendant le rire adoré et qui s'était fait bien trop rare ces derniers mois, il releva la tête pour la regarder et s'en délecter, elle riait d'une plaisanterie de Rosalie, sous l'œil noir de Bernard, et sous le regard inquisiteur d'Alain. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui.

« Ils sont à couteau tiré ces deux là non ? » dit-il dans ce qu'il espérait être une question tout à fait innocente.

« Tu es bien trop curieux, » lui répondit André, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

« Le noble s'est fait doubler par un roturier ? » provoqua le sergent, désignant Rosalie et Oscar du menton.

« Tu n'y es pas du tout. Et d'ailleurs, ni Oscar ni moi n'aimons en parler. » conclut André, lui signifiant plus clairement qu'il avait particulièrement intérêt à changer de sujet de conversation. Tiens donc, de plus en plus intriguant, qu'avait donc à voir André dans ce qu'il pensait être un triangle amoureux entre les Châtelet et un Oscar de Jarjayes dépité ? Il existait bel et bien un secret et foi d'Alain de Soisson, il allait découvrir de quoi il en retournait !

Une fois les estomacs repus, Alain proposa donc un jeu. « Ça devrait vous plaire mon colonel, c'est un jeu de nobles, il parait que les poudrés de Versailles adorent y jouer dans les jardins de Le Nôtre. »

Il avait un sourire bien trop satisfait pour être honnête. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se débiner n'est-ce pas ? Oh ce regard plein de défi, il ne lui disait rien qui vaille, il était bien trop satisfait de lui. Elle fut tentée de se tourner vers André afin de sonder son regard, mais elle se retint à temps. Si défi il y avait, elle n'y impliquerait pas André.

Elle opta donc pour une attitude qu'elle espérait désinvolte. Ces jeux de courtisans ne l'intéressaient nullement. A vrai dire, tout ce qui avait trait à Versailles l'intéressait de moins en moins. Si tant est qu'elle en eut conçu un réel intérêt un jour pour commencer. Mais cela, il ne le savait pas vraiment. Il l'avait cataloguée comme l'un de ces « poudrés » comme il aimait dire.

« Bon allez, faites de la place ! Lassalle, envoie-moi ta bouteille de rhum avec ton mélange martinico-cubitano, majichose, mojitruc là et que ça saute ! » ordonna-t-il.

« C'est mojito, et il en reste encore un peu ! » tenta de protester Lassalle.

« Rha, donne-moi ça te dis-je ! » râla Alain, lui prenant la bouteille des mains et la portant immédiatement à sa bouche, et la vidant d'un trait. « Voilà, finito le mojito, y'en a plus ! A ta santé mon gars, bon anniversaire ! »

André étudiait de loin le comportement d'Alain, il commençait à regretter d'avoir insisté pour qu'Oscar reste présente. Il connaissait Alain et celui-ci avait clairement une idée derrière la tête. Le fait qu'Oscar refuse de croiser son regard lui faisait penser qu'elle en avait tout à fait conscience elle aussi. Bon sang ce n'était pas le moment ! Elle avait changé de comportement envers lui depuis quelque temps, il savait pertinemment depuis quand d'ailleurs. Oh il n'avait pas compris tout de suite non, tout avait été très progressif. Il avait subi pour une énième, mais il l'espérait de tout cœur, dernière fois la morsure de la jalousie lorsqu'il l'avait informée que Fersen était rentré de Paris sain et sauf.

Mais petit à petit, il avait réalisé. Ils s'étaient à nouveau rapprochés, ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité d'antan, enfin. A sa grande surprise, elle semblait maintenant ne plus s'en contenter, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il était presque sûr qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte au début. Elle avait commencé par significativement prolonger leurs échanges visuels. L'azur de ses yeux se plongeait profondément dans l'émeraude du sien, lui réchauffant le cœur et le pansant, petit à petit. Et puis il y avait ces nombreuses fois où il sentait la chaleur de son regard sur lui. Une seule fois, il avait osé se retourner et la regarder en retour. Elle avait vivement changé la direction de son regard, rougissante. Et voir Oscar de Jarjayes rougir comme une jouvencelle, cela valait son pesant d'or lorsque l'on en était à l'origine.

Il n'avait pas osé renouveler l'expérience de peur de l'effrayer. Pendant quelques jours, il n'avait plus senti son regard se poser sur lui. Puis, à sa grande joie, elle avait recommencé, souvent depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, s'y sentant certainement plus en sécurité. Et une nouvelle étape avait été franchie : elle avait initié le contact physique. Et là encore, il était certain qu'elle le faisait totalement inconsciemment. Il se garda bien d'y répondre dans un premier temps. Il préférait se délecter de ses mains qui se posaient de temps en temps sur ses bras, les brûlant du désir de rendre ces gestes réciproques. Il n'avait pas osé jusqu'à ce soir, et tout s'était très bien passé. Et il serait damné si Alain de Soisson venait tout gâcher en y mettant son grain de sel avec sa curiosité mal placée.

« Eh les gars, il faut faire un feu, mon cousin m'a rapporté autre chose des Amériques, c'est du maïs à faire souffler ! Il faut le mettre dans un chaudron au-dessus du feu et ça éclate en se transformant. Il parait que ça saute de partout et que ça grossit en devenant tout blanc » expliqua Lassalle.

Espérant quelque peu s'évader du regard scrutateur et sérieusement agaçant de son sergent, Oscar se leva afin de récupérer le chaudron que Grand-Mère avait déposé par précaution dans le chariot. André quant à lui, prit volontairement la direction opposée, se disant qu'Alain allait certainement jubiler s'ils se rejoignaient au chariot. Il opta donc pour la corvée de bois et en profita pour analyser la situation.

Il était clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'Oscar avait également compris qu'elle devrait rester sur ses gardes ce soir. Devait-il en parler en toute amitié avec Alain ? Après tout malgré ses airs bravaches, celui-ci était son ami, et un ami loyal. Mais comment lui faire comprendre le potentiel destructeur du secret d'Oscar ? Lui en parler, c'était reconnaître qu'elle avait bel et bien un secret. Et Alain n'était pas homme à renoncer devant une telle opportunité, sa haine des nobles l'aveuglait parfois, et ayant descendu une bouteille de rhum et la moitié de celle de tafia, il était fort probable qu'il s'agisse de l'un de ces moments.

La situation promettait de devenir tendue. Alain les regardait de loin. Le concernant, le simple fait de s'être séparé ainsi était la plus criante des preuves de leur culpabilité. Il en eut un sourire satisfait, ils avaient compris qu'il avait réalisé qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Il veillerait à ne pas dépasser les bornes avec André, il était son ami. Il serait probablement moins tendre avec le colonel. Même si ce dernier avait quelque peu gagné son respect, il n'en restait pas moins un noble, on ne savait jamais à l'avance comment ils pouvaient réagir.

Une fois le feu allumé et brûlant à plein régime, le chaudron fut installé au-dessus. Il fallut attendre plusieurs minutes afin qu'il atteigne une température satisfaisante. Entre temps, Lassalle leur expliqua que cette recette avait un nom dans le nouveau monde. « Ça s'appelle des cornes de pope ! » annonça-t-il fier de lui sous les regards ahuris. Rassemblant ses souvenirs de langue anglaise, Oscar le corrigea en lui expliquant qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une combinaison des mots corn, qui voulait dire maïs, et du verbe pop, qui signifiait éclater.

Enfin, ils purent y déposer les grains de maïs, et attendre le miracle promis du popcorn. Au grand agacement de Bernard, Rosalie sursauta et s'accrocha à Oscar lorsque les premiers grains éclatèrent.

Cela amusa particulièrement Alain qui les observa tous tour à tour : un Bernard, agacé, une Rosalie, surprise, un colonel, stoïque, un André, souriant. Ainsi, cela ne le gênait pas qu'une femme se jette presque dans les bras du colonel. Etait-ce là de la confiance amoureuse ? Ou plus extraordinairement, le simple fait de se dire que le colonel ne pouvait pas être attiré par une femme ? Parce qu'il aimait les hommes ? Ou … parce que justement, il était une femme ?

Il se mit à l'observer plus finement, l'idée faisant malgré tout son chemin dans son esprit. Cela tiendrait du secret d'état si une telle folie avait pu être commise. Une femme à la tête de la garde royale ? Puis d'un régiment de rustres tels qu'ils l'étaient ? Oui, si c'était la réalité, c'était inouï, c'était fou, c'était incroyable. Et cela forçait le respect. Un respect encore plus pur que celui qu'il savait déjà éprouver, mais qu'il n'admettrait pas, même sous la torture. Mais au fond de lui, il se disait que c'était simplement impossible, comment une femme aurait pu accéder à un tel poste ? Non pas qu'il remettait en cause ses capacités. Le colonel de Jarjayes avait à maintes reprises prouvé sa valeur. Mais tout de même … une femme à la tête d'un régiment ?

Mais dans la société dans laquelle ils vivaient, les femmes n'accédaient pas à un tel pouvoir. Les femmes se soumettaient, elles ne menaient pas un régiment. Quel père pourrait imposer une telle fantaisie à sa fille ? Et quel père pouvait réussir l'exploit de le faire accepter en haut lieu ? Regardant à nouveau son supérieur, il remarqua que les ombres du feu qui se projetaient sur son visage lui conférait une certaine douceur. Et cette douceur, il l'avait déjà remarquée, depuis peu quand son regard se posait sur André. Avaient-ils eu une dispute et venaient-ils de se réconcilier ?

Continuant de l'observer il se fit la réflexion que ce corps qu'il avait pris pour preuve de la faiblesse d'un freluquet, était en fait potentiellement le corps d'une femme, la taille fine, les hanches rondes, les jambes interminables … et … bon sang rêvait-il ? Est-ce que ce léger arrondi perdu dans l'immensité de sa chemise et qu'elle avait tenté de cacher avec un long gilet vert aujourd'hui serait une poitrine ? A bien y réfléchir il n'avait jamais vu son supérieur ailleurs que dans la rigidité de sa veste de colonel. Ce qui pouvait potentiellement cacher cet aspect si délicatement féminin.

« Eh les gars c'est sympa ce maïs éclaté, mais c'est un peu fade non ? » s'exclama soudain Lassalle, complètement hermétique à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« C'est vrai que vu l'odeur, on s'attendait à mieux, » acquiesça Alain, sortant de sa torpeur.

« Et si l'on ajoutait quelque chose dedans ? » proposa Lassalle. « Du sel peut-être ? » dit-il après quelques instants de réflexion.

« Au prix du sel ? Ça va pas non ? » lui répondit Alain, « Du sucre plutôt ! Bon, et notre jeu, on s'y met ? » ajouta-t-il finalement avec un air qui disait « parce que vous pensiez que j'avais oublié peut-être ? »

« Il faut installer un support stable sans quoi la bouteille s'arrêtera toujours au même endroit » pipa Rosalie, amusée par ce jeu. Il fut donc convenu d'utiliser la planche de bois sur laquelle Grand-Mère avait installé ses succulentes viandes.

« Allez mon colonel, je vous laisse l'honneur, » se moqua Alain en lui tendant la bouteille de rhum, désormais vide.

Réprimant un soupir, elle lança la bouteille dans le mouvement circulaire qui allait désigner sa victime. C'est Bernard qui fut choisi par le hasard. Morbleu, mais que pouvait-elle lui demander ? Réfléchissant quelques instants, elle s'empêcha de lui demander s'il réussissait à vivre avec la culpabilité d'avoir irrémédiablement handicapé André par respect pour Rosalie, et André lui-même. Elle se décida plutôt pour une question banale.

« Comment ça se passe au journal ? » fit-elle enfin.

Alain faillit en bailler de dépit, il s'attendait à une question bien plus dérangeante, habituellement son supérieur ne faisait pas de quartier lorsqu'on lui offrait une telle opportunité. Visiblement, ce dernier s'inquiétait suffisamment pour Rosalie pour adoucir la question.

Suspicieux, Bernard fusilla Oscar du regard. « Si c'est une façon d'enquêter sur mes activités colonel, c'est me penser bien naïf, » cracha-t-il.

« C'est vous qui me pensez naïf si vous imaginez une seconde qu'on ne connaisse pas vos activités, » répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Ah ! Enfin de l'action ! Alain s'en serait presque frotté les mains. L'animosité entre les deux était palpable.

« Eh bien dans ce cas, considérez que tout se passe très bien » conclut le journaliste avant de saisir la bouteille et de la faire tourner à son tour. Cette fois-ci, c'est André qui fut désigné. Alain nota que la colère quitta le visage de Bernard pour être remplacé par une expression pleine de gêne. Sans doute qu'il se trouvait comme lui, ennuyé entre son amitié pour André, et l'agacement de constater cette étrange fascination qu'il avait pour le colonel.

« Quel est ton plus grand regret ? » lui demanda l'époux de Rosalie. Un ange passa et Alain comprit qu'une étrange discussion silencieuse se jouait devant lui. Oscar de Jarjayes serrait tellement ses poings que les jointures de ses doigts en blanchissaient. Rosalie semblait inquiète et André soutenait le regard de Bernard, puis une fois ce qui semblait être la réelle réponse transmise, il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la réponse qu'il souhaitait apporter.

Son plus grand regret … ce n'était pas bien compliqué, il le hantait jour et nuit. Mais comment répondre honnêtement sans risquer de trop en révéler ? Et pourtant, elle méritait tellement qu'il le reconnaisse publiquement, il lui devait de faire cet effort, qu'il brise l'aura de perfection dont tout le monde l'affublait. Non, André Grandier n'était pas parfait, il avait ses faiblesses, ses fêlures, et ses remords.

Advienne que pourra.

« J'ai violenté la femme que j'aime » énonça-t-il enfin, ressentant à la fois le choc de ses compagnons du soir et le soulagement de l'avoir dit. La stupéfaction générale fit que tout le monde écarquilla les yeux, de surprise pour tous, tous sauf Oscar. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il s'était imposé cela, surtout en présence d'Alain à qui rien ne semblait échapper ce soir. Alain qui avait été dégradé pour avoir frappé son supérieur, supérieur qui avait violenté Diane.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux commencèrent à briller et elle lutta pour refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle mourait d'envie de le toucher, de croiser son regard, afin de le rassurer. Mais devant autant de témoins, cela lui était simplement impossible, et cela la mettait hors d'elle. Bon sang mais elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : pouvoir lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, pouvoir le crier au monde entier. Que leur amour, qui était si pur, puisse leur être interdit au nom des règles d'une société séculaire qui était en train de s'effondrer sur ses bases lui était devenu insupportable.

Sortant de sa torpeur, provoquée par le choc qu'il venait de subir, Alain se tourna vers le colonel, curieux de voir sa réaction. Il fut touché malgré lui. En effet, le visage du colonel s'était fait tendre et ému. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu ainsi avant, des larmes contenues semblaient briller dans ses yeux. André était résolument tourné vers Bernard, évitant ainsi le noble azur qui semblait le chercher. Et à nouveau, l'inimaginable doute s'insinua en lui. Les traits d'Oscar ainsi adoucis semblaient perdre toute virilité. Foutre, était-ce Dieu possible ?

Il n'attendait qu'une chose : que la bouteille le désigne. Il s'était stratégiquement placé face au colonel. Il avait bien souvent joué à ce jeu et savait que l'affirmation de Rosalie était véridique. Le support du jeu légèrement incliné, la bouteille ne s'arrêterait plus que sur Oscar de Jarjayes. Et il allait en faire bon usage. Il avait subrepticement glissé une petite branche d'arbre sous la planche, et il était sûr que déplacée discrètement et au bon moment, la très légère inclinaison de la planche servirait à ses dessins.

Et cela ne loupa pas. Lorsque la bouteille s'arrêta sur lui, il fit un effort surhumain afin de cacher sa satisfaction. Rosalie lui posa une question dont il entendit à peine les mots tant il anticipait celle qu'il ne manquerait pas de poser au colonel. Il y répondit rapidement et faisant mine d'écraser un moustique, il bougea légèrement la branche du genou, l'attention de tous fixée sur ses mains qu'il venait de claquer sur un moustique imaginaire. Et voilà, ça ne manqua pas, la bouteille désigna son supérieur. Il devait avouer qu'il était fort, son visage ne trahit pas la moindre peur, même pas l'agacement, non, il restait stoïque, un masque d'indifférence en place. Oh mais ça allait changer, il allait effacer ça vite fait bien fait !

« Dîtes-moi mon colonel, comment ça se fait que vous soyez si proche d'André ? » allez, il était bon joueur, il commencerait doucement. De toute façon la prochaine question serait pour lui, même si c'était elle qui allait faire tourner la bouteille, elle allait la choisir à nouveau et les règles étaient les règles. Il était foutrement intéressant ce jeu quand on en saisissait les subtilités et qu'on savait comment arranger le destin évidemment. Si la bouteille désignait la personne qui venait de la faire tourner, c'était la dernière personne à lui avoir posé une question qui recommençait.

Oscar fut soulagée par la question. Elle ne pensait même pas qu'il y sous-entende quoique ce soit. Après tout, ce soir, ils étaient entre personnes de confiance, elle n'imaginait pas Lassalle prendre l'initiative d'aller tout répéter, il lui vouait un culte depuis qu'elle l'avait sorti de prison. Soisson … était une énigme, mais aussi intriguant et agaçant soit-il, elle savait qu'il respecterait leur pacte de début de jeu. Ils avaient promis de répondre honnêtement et de ne divulguer à personne d'autre les confidences qu'ils se feraient ce soir. Ils avaient tous juré sur leur honneur.

« Nous avons été élevés ensembles, » répondit-elle simplement.

« Oh colonel, ça on le sait tous, mais n'allez pas me faire croire que le fils de la maison et le petit-fils de la gouvernante deviennent aussi proches comme ça juste parce qu'ils se sont croisés dans le château de temps en temps. » insista Alain.

« Il me semble que cela constitue une deuxième question non ? » répondit Oscar, presque mielleuse.

« Non, c'est une reformulation de ma question initiale. On a promis la vérité colonel, sur l'honneur. Là, en titillant sur la notion d'honneur il savait que son supérieur ne se défilerait pas. Ah, l'agacement qu'il lisait dans son regard lui disait qu'il avait raison, impossible d'esquiver.

« On a jugé bon de faire de lui mon compagnon de jeux, et j'ai estimé que pour que cela fonctionne, il devait m'accompagner partout, dans mes leçons comme dans mes entrainements, voilà vous êtes satisfait ? » piqua-t-elle. Oh mais elle n'avait pas idée, sa satisfaction ne connaitrait pas de borne ce soir tant qu'il n'aurait pas le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Oh vous n'allez pas me faire croire que l'on vous autorisait à jouer avec un domestique tout de même? » railla Alain. Non, ce n'était sûrement pas la vérité !

Elle sourit, « ça sergent, cela constitue vraiment une deuxième question, à mon tour de tourner la bouteille, » se moqua-t-elle à son tour. Il faillit sourire, si elle savait. Tournant la bouteille, il vit que son regard s'était tourné vers André, empli de nostalgie. C'était intriguant cette histoire, André lui en avait un peu parlé, lui ayant dit qu'il était au service d'Oscar depuis toujours, mais pourquoi donc ? Compagnon de jeux ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

« Ah colonel, il semble que cela soit à nouveau votre tour, » dit-il, doucereux. Fronçant les sourcils, Oscar constata qu'effectivement la bouteille la désignait à nouveau. Foutredieu, selon les règles énoncées, il devait à nouveau lui poser une question.

« Alors, pourquoi un héritier comme vous s'est-il retrouvé à jouer avec André ? »

Elle ne cacha même pas son soupir d'agacement cette fois. « Etant le dernier né de la famille il n'y avait pas d'autre enfant autour de moi. Mon père a donc décidé qu'André m'accompagnerait, dans mes jeux, et comme je vous l'ai dit, à ma demande, dans les études, dans mes entrainements, … dans toute ma vie en fait, » au fil de son explication, Alain constata que l'agacement s'effaçait de son visage, pour à nouveau faire place à de la tendresse. Il avait de moins en moins de doute en fait, il y avait nettement de l'amour dans sa voix. Sans même s'en rendre compte, sa voix était montée d'un octave, voire de deux. C'était une voix inédite, douce et tendre, amoureuse en fait. Encore une question, et il bougerait à nouveau la branche, il ne fallait pas qu'on ait de doute sans quoi il ne pourrait jamais poser toutes les questions qu'il avait prévues.

Lorsque la bouteille la désigna pour la troisième fois d'affilé, Oscar arqua un sourcil, clairement dubitative. Oui, il était décidément temps de déplacer la branche, et de faire diversion pour mieux attaquer au prochain tour.

« Vous qui avez partagé votre enfance avec André, racontez-moi un peu la pire des bêtises que vous ayez faite tous les deux. »

Surprise, Oscar analysa la question quelques secondes, cherchant où se trouvait le piège. Puis elle regarda André, voyons, que répondre ? Ils en avaient tellement fait … André lui sourit, empli de nostalgie, à l'époque de leurs bêtises, ils étaient insouciants, Oscar ne portait pas encore véritablement le poids de l'uniforme et de l'avenir des Jarjayes sur ses épaules. C'était vraiment le bon vieux temps. Leur relation était alors pure et sincère, il n'y avait pas de non-dits, pas de sentiments dérangeants, pas de rôle ou de rang à tenir en public. Voyons, quelle était leur pire bêtise ? Il sourit en voyant l'un des pots de confiture de Grand-Mère posé sur la couverture qui faisait office de nappe. Oh oui, ils s'étaient surpassés ce jour-là.

« L'étagère des pots de confiture. » dit Oscar au même moment, le stupéfiant car elle avait eu le même chemin de pensée que lui. L'amusant car c'était véritablement la pire de leur bêtises d'enfants. Lui réchauffant le cœur, car elle l'avait dit avec nostalgie et un sourire sincère.

Alain aussi fut étonné. Qu'avaient-ils donc pu faire ces deux diablotins ?

« Aller chiper un pot de confiture dans le garde-manger de Grand-Mère était souvent notre aventure du jour. Jusqu'au jour où nous en avons tellement mangé que nous en sommes tombés malades tous les deux. »

« On s'est pris le sermon du siècle », s'amusa André, revivant avec joie ces moments précieux. Oscar sourit elle aussi, clairement amusée, ayant sans même s'en rendre compte baissé sa garde. Alain les observait, leur complicité plus forte que jamais dans les souvenirs. Et le sourire du colonel illuminait son visage, les yeux rivés sur le visage d'André, les deux communiquant sans que la moindre parole n'ait besoin d'être prononcée. La première énigme était résolue, plus aucun doute n'était possible, ces deux-là s'aimaient. Maintenant, il lui restait à savoir si c'était l'amour d'un homme envers une femme ou pas.

« Et en conséquence, Grand-Mère a installé les confitures sur l'étagère du haut, celle qu'on ne pouvait plus atteindre, même en retournant un chaudron pour monter dessus. » continua Oscar. Amusé, Alain de Soisson souriait les imaginant faire, connaissant son caractère, le colonel avait dû exiger l'impossible d'André afin d'atteindre les confitures.

« André m'a fait la courte échelle et je me suis accrochée à l'étagère pour monter dessus, » expliqua Oscar. Pressentant l'issue de cette aventure, tout le monde commença à rire, « l'étagère n'était pas correctement fixée et je l'ai emportée avec moi, tombant par terre dans un fracas de verre cassé. On s'est retrouvés couverts de confiture, des pieds à la tête, le bruit a attiré la moitié du château dans la cuisine, mon père inclus. » Evoquer son père sembla doucher son enthousiasme. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, pinçant les lèvres.

Alain vit qu'André s'était approché d'elle, oh il pouvait bien dire elle maintenant, sur ce point non plus il n'avait désormais plus de doute. Curieux de connaître la fin de l'histoire, il insista. « Eh alors ? ça s'est terminé comment ? »

Oscar ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, pas surprise le moins du monde d'avoir désormais André à ses côtés. « J'ai été punie. » fut tout ce qu'elle dit. Mais derrière ces mots qui restèrent pudiques, Alain devina que les choses n'avaient sûrement pas été aussi simples. Décidant que ce moment devait en finir, Oscar se saisit de la bouteille et la fit tourner à nouveau, s'attendant, les lèvres pincées, à ce qu'elle s'arrête à nouveau sur elle. A son grand étonnement, c'est devant Alain qu'elle se stoppa. Ne s'y attendant pas une seconde, elle n'avait pas de question prête. Quoique …

« Pourquoi votre jugement sur les nobles est-il aussi global ? » demanda-t-elle finalement. C'était audacieux comme question, elle espérait qu'il ne le prendrait pas mal, mais le fait qu'il colle une étiquette systématiquement à chaque noble qu'il croisait dans sa vie l'insupportait au plus haut point. Elle avait l'impression d'être quelque peu devenue respectable à ses yeux et elle aurait aimé qu'il l'admette.

« Il me semble que vous savez parfaitement d'où ça vient. » grogna-t-il. Il ne s'attendait pas à celle-là tiens ! Oscar soupira, c'était décidemment trop tôt. Haussant les épaules, elle lui tendit la bouteille afin qu'il la fasse tourner. « Néanmoins j'ai récemment commencé à comprendre que finalement, il ne fallait peut-être pas tous vous mettre dans le même sac. » Voilà, il n'allait pas élaborer, mais il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Oscar soutint son regard un instant, puis hocha la tête, lui signifiant qu'elle avait compris son message.

Alain se saisit de la bouteille et la tourna, elle désigna Rosalie. « Comment une fille du peuple comme vous peut si bien connaître le colonel ? »

Rosalie se tourna alors vers Oscar, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation de répondre. Oscar haussa les épaules, lui signifiant qu'elle n'était pas dérangée par la question.

« J'ai failli tuer sa mère, et le colonel m'a recueillie. » répondit simplement la jeune femme. « Pardon ? » s'exclama Alain à qui la logique de la réponse échappait totalement. Cela fit rire Rosalie. « Eh oui, la plupart des gens m'auraient tuée ou dénoncée, mais pas le colonel. Oscar a cherché à comprendre ce qui avait motivé mon geste et en lui expliquant, il a été décidé que je séjournerais à Jarjayes sous la tutelle du colonel. J'y ai appris à lire, à écrire, à me défendre, même à jouer du piano et à danser. André m'a enseigné l'équitation. »

Alain était estomaqué, Oscar de Jarjayes était incroyable, vraiment. Il commençait sérieusement à envier André d'avoir la chance d'être aimé par une femme aussi exceptionnelle.

Rosalie fit tourner la bouteille à son tour, et elle désigna André. Elle prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à la question qu'elle souhaitait lui poser. Elle aimerait tant aider ses deux amis à enfin vivre leur amour au grand jour. Elle l'avait toujours su, c'était évident lorsque l'on vivait à leur côté. « Quelle est la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu aies reçu ? » demanda-t-elle enfin.

Surpris, André se fit violence pour ne pas se tourner vers Oscar. « J'ai retrouvé la confiance de celle que j'aime, » répondit-il tendrement. Chacun remettant les événements dans l'ordre suite à la première question qui lui avait été posée, ils en déduisirent que la jeune femme qu'il avait violentée lui avait pardonné. Oscar quant à elle était ébranlée par cet aveu. Et Alain, décidemment très perspicace ce soir, l'observait. Décidant que la partie devait maintenant cesser, il réinstalla la branche vers lui, ainsi il serait le prochain à devoir répondre et pourrait ensuite la déplacer pour que ce soit Oscar qui soit désignée.

« Qu'est ce qui pourrait te faire changer d'avis sur les nobles ? » le défia André. Bon il devait admettre qu'il la méritait cette question.

« Sur les nobles en général, pas grand-chose. Disons que certains nobles en particulier méritent peut-être de faire exception à la règle. » s'amenda-t-il en s'inclinant vers Oscar, tout en déplaçant comme convenu la branche sans se faire remarquer. Le voyant mettre la main sur la bouteille, Oscar posa sa main sur la sienne, interrompant son geste et le surprenant tant qu'il sursauta.

« On sait très bien qui la bouteille va désigner n'est-ce pas sergent ? Alors jouons carte sur table, posez-moi votre question, » lui dit-elle, perçant son regard du sien. Bon joueur, Alain hocha la tête, reconnaissant sa défaite. « Et vous mon colonel, quelle est la plus belle preuve d'amour que l'homme que vous aimez ait bien pu vous faire ? » Oscar ne cilla pas en croisant son regard. Ainsi il avait compris et il lui offrait une ouverture pour ses aveux.

Elle ne releva pas que la question insinuait au choix qu'elle était un homme qui aimait les hommes, ou qu'elle était une femme, déguisée en homme, qui aimait un homme. Elle ne voulait plus jouer avec sa vie. Elle voulait vivre et être enfin elle-même. Elle tourna la tête vers André, souriante.

« J'en ai tant reçu de sa part que je ne saurais même pas par où commencer. » dit-elle finalement.

« Commencez peut-être par le début, » proposa Alain.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, consciente que ce moment était à la fois solennel et libérateur pour elle. Oui, commençons donc par le commencement alors …

« Je suis née le 25 décembre 1755 et pendant quelques précieuses minutes, j'ai pu être moi. Avant que mon père ne décide de mon destin, de ma vie et de ma future carrière. Il a fait de moi son héritier, le futur comte de Jarjayes, il a décidé que j'entrerai à l'école militaire, que je serai à la tête de la garde Royale. Moi qui étais encore à ce moment sa sixième et dernière fille. » Oscar stoppa, laissant passer quelques secondes. Elle constata qu'Alain n'était pas surpris. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Lassalle et de Bernard.

A nouveau, elle croisa l'émeraude admirative et rassurante d'André. Elle lui sourit, sachant que l'aveu à venir n'en serait pas vraiment un non plus, il savait bien sûr, c'était l'évidence même.

« Mon père m'a écartée de toute influence féminine. J'ai été privée de mes sœurs, j'ai eu l'interdiction de fréquenter ma mère. Il m'a appris à monter à cheval dès mes trois ans et j'ai commencé l'escrime à cinq ans. J'étais incroyablement seule à cette époque de ma vie, mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte car finalement je n'avais jamais rien connu d'autre. Seule ma gouvernante, la grand-mère d'André, osait défier mon père, me montrant un peu d'affection. »

Elle stoppa encore, André savait que leur rencontre serait dans la suite immédiate de son récit, à nouveau il lui fit un tendre sourire pour l'encourager.

« A mes sept ans, mon père m'annonça qu'il m'avait trouvé un camarade de jeux, un jeune garçon qui s'appelait André. Grand-Mère lui avait en effet annoncé le décès de sa fille qui élevait André seule suite à la mort accidentelle de son père. André est donc entré dans ma vie et il n'en est jamais sorti. A vrai dire, je ne conçois même pas ma vie sans lui à mes côtés désormais. »

Alain était subjugué par ce qui se tramait sous ses yeux, c'était digne des meilleures pièces de théâtre ! Il était heureux pour son ami, enfin, celui-ci voyait ses efforts payés de retour. Le colonel était une femme, c'était elle la noble qui l'avait éconduit et rendu fou de douleur. Mais visiblement, cela appartenait au passé désormais.

« Durant mon enfance et mon adolescence, rien ne m'aura été épargné. J'ai dû renier et cacher ma véritable nature, j'ai enduré les entrainements comme un homme, j'ai subi les brimades de mon père, les coups qu'il estimait nécessaires afin de m'endurcir. Je me suis perdue en chemin, ne sachant plus qui j'étais vraiment et n'étant au final que ce que l'on attendait de moi. Durant toutes ces années, ma seule joie, ma seule constance, c'était les moments partagés avec toi. »

Les deux soldats et leur couple d'amis avaient disparus pour elle, seul André comptait. Ce n'était plus à Alain qu'elle répondait, mais à lui et lui seul.

« Oui, je me suis perdue en chemin, et je ne savais plus comment redevenir moi-même. On me dit courageuse, mais en vérité je n'ai jamais eu le cran d'affronter mon père, d'affirmer qui j'étais vraiment. A vrai dire, je ne le savais pas moi-même. J'étais victime de mes démons, de mes idées noires, de mes chimères. J'ai cru pendant toute ma vie que l'amour m'était interdit, devant tenir ce rôle pesant du fils de la maison. Mon père a commis une folie, me désigner comme étant son fils, voulant que son nom soit préservé sur les prochaines générations. Mais cela m'est impossible puisque je suis une femme. Jamais je ne pourrai lui donner un héritier portant son nom. »

André s'était approché d'elle et avait saisi sa main, incroyablement touché par ses paroles. Enfin, ce moment tant attendu était arrivé, elle avait réalisé qu'elle partageait sa folie.

« Et il m'a fallu tant de temps pour comprendre ce que je ressentais pour toi, toi qui a toujours été tout pour moi. Quand j'avais quatorze ans j'ai offert ma vie en échange de la tienne à Louis XV, et je recommencerais demain sans la moindre hésitation. Et toi, toi tu as toujours voulu me protéger, parfois, » elle stoppa, ayant un rire plein d'ironie, « souvent, de moi-même, mais je n'en ai jamais fait qu'à ma tête, refusant la raison que tu opposais si souvent à ma passion. Oh André, jamais je ne me pardonnerai la perte de ton œil, jamais. »

A nouveau, elle avait réitéré ce geste qui avait profondément troublé André quelques heures plus tôt. Alain vit que Bernard baissait la tête et que Rosalie lui avait saisi la main. Avait-il quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire ?

Oscar et André continuèrent à se parler tandis que leurs invités se reculaient petit à petit, estimant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire à leurs côtés. Leurs deux amis étaient tellement concentrés sur leur discussion qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas leur départ.

« André, comprends-tu ce que j'essaye de te dire ? » demanda enfin Oscar, à bout de souffle tant elle venait de tout lui dire, sans pour autant avoir prononcé la phrase si simple et si courte qui aurait comblé de bonheur son compagnon de toujours.

Sans un mot, il l'attira à lui. « Tu sais bien mon Oscar, que toi et moi, la plupart du temps, nous n'avons même pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? » il la cajolait, comme une enfant que l'on souhaite rassurer et féliciter pour avoir affronté ses peurs. Elle aurait pu s'en contenter, mais elle s'extirpa tant bien que mal de ses bras. « Non, tu mérites que je fasse cet effort. Je t'ai tant fait attendre, toi, toi que j'aime plus que ma vie. »

Elle venait enfin de le lui dire et pourtant, il avait besoin de réalité, il l'avait tant rêvé. N'allait-il pas se réveiller dans la moiteur de cette nuit chaude de l'été ? Etait-ce là la chemise d'Oscar entre ses doigts ou les draps de son lit ? Et comme il le lui avait dit, Oscar comprit sans les mots. Elle osa alors poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, ne lui laissant plus aucun doute possible. « J'ai tellement pris de détours sur cette route qui nous mène à nous, ne comprends donc tu pas que tu es toute ma vie ? Je t'aime André ». Lui dit-elle finalement, tandis qu'il lui semblait mourir de bonheur. Et là, enfin, elle avait tout ce dont elle rêvait, et dans l'ordre, son André, la fraîcheur de la nuit tombée, leur étang, avec pour seules témoins, les étoiles qui illuminaient le ciel. 


End file.
